


Cake

by RainaDee



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaDee/pseuds/RainaDee
Summary: A trip for my best friend's cake was supposed to be simple, I never thought I would run into such a peculiar boy.





	Cake

                                              It was a cold winter's day. The breeze flowed through the thick layers of my coat as I walked in the direction of 'Butch's Bakery'. One might think I'm a little crazy for ordering a cake from a man that looks like a serial killer, but then again they don't know Butch. I found the shop and opened the door. I relished in the warmth the small shop provided and the smells of delectable sweets. "Hey, Butch!" I yelled, "You done with my cake yet?" I ran a hand through my (H/C) hair, pushing back stray strands. Butch Walked up to the front counter with a tray of cookies. "One must not rush perfection," Butch replied as his thick arms held out the tray he held, "How about you have one of these while you wait," he said with a nod of his shaved head.  I sighed and as I took one of the cookies and said, "Butch, I need a cake in an hour." He simply nodded in confirmation before setting the tray down and went back to his kitchen. I sighed once more and bit into the sweet in my hands the flavor melted over my tongue like snow in the sun. I hummed contently and went to sit down to wait for the cake. 

                                            A half hour went by and I grew more anxious, I needed the cake for my best friend's birthday party. I couldn't be late for it, not when  _I_ was the one with dessert. I wanted to eat the damn thing as soon as possible, but Butch insisted on it being 'perfect' I honestly don't think anyone will care what it looks like, as long as it tastes good cake is cake. I began to pace about the shop, my (E/C) eyes staring at the white tiled floor. I paced for a good ten minutes when the bell on the door rang, signaling that a customer had entered. The pale boy was hunched over and his raven black hair hid his face just enough so I couldn't see it. He put his thumb up to his lip as he scanned the sweets in the display case. He hummed and then suddenly he turned to me his grey eyes stared straight into mine, "Judging by your comfort in this shop I am 80% sure that you are a regular here."

I stared at him for a moment, then replied, "Yeah, your point?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side, "You like sweets then?"

"I love them, I have an inner fat kid to please, ya know."

"That is an odd way of putting things."

"I've known you less than two minutes and I can tell that you're weird yourself."

The boy smiled at me, "I am Ryuzaki."

I held out my hand, "(Y/N)"

                                                    He looked at my hand then up at me, making it obvious that he wasn't used to normal social interactions. I put my hand down and rubbed the back of my neck as I said, "Do you like Pasteries?"

Once again, he put his thumb against his lips, "The fundamental and most definite answer is yes." 

I shook my head smiled, "You are quite odd."

"Is that an insult?"

"Nope, just a fact."

                                                  He smiled at me once more and when he opened his mouth to reply Butch burst in from the back. "I am so sorry for the wait, sir! (Y/N), here is your delicacy of perfection!" I sighed and took the box from Butch and as I did I looked at the clock, "Damm! I'm twenty minutes late!" I began to scramble towards the door and as I left I yelled, "Nice to meet you Ryuzaki!" Then with that, I left.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a part two to this let me know in the comments. I'll be more than happy to write it! Reviews are welcome and appreciated! ^_^


End file.
